


The Radiant Darkness

by Astrumratio



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Arachne - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dullahan - Freeform, Female Protagonist, Fights, Fingering, Kissing, Lactation, Large Breasts, Lilim, Multi, Witch - Freeform, Yuri, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumratio/pseuds/Astrumratio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story set in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world that I wrote basically on a whim. If you are not familiar with this world, all neccessary information about it can be found here: http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia</p>
<p>All characters in this story are my own creations, none of them are official canon in the MGE-verse. Other then that I've tried to make it as authentic as possible.</p>
<p>Kudos to Kenkou Cross for creating MGE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A fateful encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Not all chapters are done yet, I will post them shortly (along with their tags).

The day had began like any other day. Waking up, doing her morning exercise of pushups and jogging around the barracks before breakfast, checking her equipment and armour, making sure her sword was in a good condition, offering her prayers to the chief god, and heading to the briefing room to receive today's orders. The only thing different was that she had been stationed at a new post that was much closer to the neighboring demon realm then her last assignment.  
It never entered Lina's mind that this day could be anything other then just another day in her life as a hero of the order. However, it would soon become the day that set her life on an entirely new path.

As everyone took their seats in the briefing room sergeant Nado entered the room and placed himself in front of them.  
“Good morning, today's mission is to scout the cursed forest to the south. We have reason to suspect that an enemy force could be preparing an assault from there.”  
At his words, everyone began to squirm uncomfortably. It was well known that the so called 'cursed forest' was within the boundaries of the demon realm, and thus you would be contaminated by demonic energy by just breathing the air in there (even if you managed to avoid all the corrupted flora).  
One of the soldiers stood up from his chair. “Excuse me sir, but isn't this outpost suppose to act as a bulwark and defend the land from incursions? What good will it do to march our troops into the demon realms foul air?”  
Sergeant Nado turned towards the man who had spoken. “A valid question, corporal Tanner. Allow me to explain.”  
He pointed to Lina and asked her to come forward. After making sure everyone could see her, Nado announced her identity.  
“This is Lina Lumen, I believe most of you are familiar with her reputation.”

A slight murmur filled the room as they all stared at her. Lina Lumen, otherwise known as The Light of Purity, was a hero who's name had spread to every soldier in the order. Not just because she was a warrior of the highest quality and could wield a sword as elegantly as a conductor wields his baton during a concert, but also because of her ability to come into contact with demonic energy and remain untainted.  
She was, to the orders knowledge, the only known human to hold such an ability.  
Many examinations and tests had been made to try to understand how she was able to nullify the demonic energy that entered her body, but the researchers were limited in how far they could go because of her hero status and her military importance.  
Sergeant Nado clicked his fingers loudly to ask for silence. “Do we understand now? The recon squad shall accompany Lady Lina to the edge of the demon realm, remain there while she conducts her scouting of the forest, then escort her back here.”  
Once again the room filled up with murmurs, only this time they had an excited tone. Lina Lumen had slain many monsters in combat and successfully defended the country's borders for a long time now. Nobody doubted her ability to complete a mission into enemy territory alone.

Lina returned to her seat while she listened to them gossip about her. They all made her sound so special, but she didn't feel special.  
Her father, a soldier himself, had discovered her ability when she was young and had snagged a prisoner fruit from a traveling merchant's cart (it was unknown how the fruits had ended up there as the merchant was human and later claimed to know nothing about it when stopped at a checkpoint).  
After having consumed half of the fruit (before her father stopped her) she had demonstrated none of the symptoms that usually came with eating such a cursed fruit, and the medicine man her parents had secretly hired to examine her found no traces of demonic energy.  
After that her father started training her to become a warrior because, as he put it, hero status would be the only thing that could keep her safe from becoming a labrat for the rest of her life (every able bodied citizen in this nation was conscripted into the order and had to serve a minimum amount of time). Luckily, she had been a natural and quickly learned how to fight. At the same time her mother had schooled her in the arts of magic, at least the extent of her knowledge in the field.  
Thinking back on it now, she realized she had never gotten to make her own choices in life. That was probably why she had let her blond hair grow to waist length and let it flow freely unless she was on a mission (during which she kept it in a thick braid), it gave her some small measure of freedom at least.  
Her only solace was the fact that she was helping people by killing the monsters that threatened humanity. Receiving the gratitude of the people was worth far more to her then ranks, titles or blessings from the chief god.  
She remained in her seat in silence for the rest of the briefing, observing the map and the details of the mission.

Once the briefing was over and everyone had gathered at the gate, the scouting party left the outpost. Lina was accompanied by four men, none of which were combat veterans. Nado had explained that they would definitively be safe with such a fine warrior in the group, but Lina suspected that they had been chosen because they were much less likely to want to follow her into the cursed woods on a whim, and the brass wanted to make sure no corruption spread to an outpost that was a bit further away then the others.  
Not paying it much mind, seeing as this would be a solo mission anyway, she simply marched on without talking to any of them.  
Eventually they reached the edge of the forest. The trees on the edge were still normal, green trees, but if you gazed further into the woods you started to see signs of change occurring. After ordering the soldiers to set a temporary camp around some rocks and bushes in the area, Lina proceeded into the forest.

 

Lina did not need to move far into the forest to get to corrupted areas. The soil beneath her feet was dark, even black at times, and the trees and other plants that grew in it had dark leaves that shone with strange purple and pinkish lights. The scenery was more then a little surreal, and the air seemed thicker and just a little bit warm, but it didn't bother the warrior who now incurred on this land. She knew that the demonic energy that permeated the area could not affect her.  
According to the briefing, the soldiers at the outpost had heard about an abduction of a man just at the edge of this forest a few weeks ago. A member of a traveling party had been snagged by what appeared to be a giant web and was promptly dragged of into the forest.  
By the sound of it, the most likely culprit was an arachne monster. Lina had never encountered this particular species before, but she was confident she could defeat it. After besting monsters like a minotaur, a lizardman, a golem, a mantis and a lamia, an arachne would probably not be to much of a threat.  
The primary concern was if this monster was a scout for a larger force or not. 

After traversing the forest for some time, not seeing or hearing anything move, Lina came across what looked like spider threads scattered across the ground and trees. They were not connected to each other so it was probably just remains of old webs, but she drew her sword and began moving more carefully anyway. Her rationality told her that this could very well be the outskirts of an arachne's nest.  
Cautiously moving forward, she started seeing more threads and was careful to not touch any of them. Any one thread could be connected to some sort of alarm that would give her away.  
Suddenly she saw movement in the corner of her vision. Dropping to the ground and slowly sneaking closer, she soon saw a man tied up in a cocoon of threads, blindfolded and gagged.  
She scanned the surrounding area closely, this could very well be the kidnapped traveler they had heard of, and there was a chance he could be saved. However, it could also be that the monster had left him there as bait.  
Lina cast her 'Life sense' spell to search for life forms other then the man, but found nothing in close proximity. She slowly began approaching the cocoon, staying alert and taking great care to not step on any threads.  
When she reached the man's back she drew a dagger and carefully cut the blindfold of his face. His head started to move, trying to see who had removed it.  
She leaned close to his ear. “Shh, I'm going to remove you gag now, stay quiet.”  
When she cut the gag of, the man didn't say a word, so she took aim with her sword and cut the cocoon open in one swift strike, hitting only the threads.  
He stumbled for a second before regaining his balance, and then Lina noticed something. Obscured by the threads up till now, the man was wearing very fancy clothes. A suit and matching pants that looked like it was made of the highest degree of silk, almost shining in the dull demon realm forest light.  
Then he turned around, and while his face carried a smile at first, as soon as he saw who had rescued him it changed to a fearful expression. The next second he lounged forward. Not exactly having expected this reaction, Lina was a little slow to react and was grabbed in a bear hug. The man was surprisingly strong considering his physique, but not strong enough to hold her as she easily slipped his grip and hit him in the chest with an open hand to push him back. He stumbled and fell, but quickly got up again and stared at her in anger.  
He opened his mouth and shouted into the surrounding woods. “Run Lily! An order hero has found us!”  
As he picked up a rock and prepared to attack her again, Lina understood. This was the first time she had encountered an incubus.  
She had heard of them in the order's teachings, men who chose to join the ranks of the monsters and become traitors of humanity. According to the priest who had described them, it was unclear what function they served in the monster society as humans rarely encountered them outside of demon realms, and on the occasions when it did happen it was easy to mistake them for normal humans, something Lina herself had just done.  
She readied her blade and watched him closely. When he lunged at her again with the rock, she easily sidestepped the attack and thrust the tip of her sword into his chest. She followed it up by moving the blade sideways, severing his arteries and his lounge.  
The man dropped the rock and collapsed, blood pouring from his wound and his mouth. Lina had heard that their bodies were tougher then normal humans, but they could still be killed just like anyone else. Since she didn't like to cause unnecessary suffering, she raised her sword to deliver a finishing blow to his neck. 

Just then, a blood chilling howl filled the air. Quickly stepping back and readying herself for combat, Lina saw what could only be the arachne coming towards her. The monster's face was contorted in rage and her gaze almost felt like it could burn you as she charged with uncanny speed, her many legs moving more nimbly then what one might expect. Her lips were pulled back to reveal her teeth, and she was howling in rage as she raised her arms and lashed out.  
Lina had fought many monsters before, some had been more ferocious then others, but nothing she had previously seen could compere to this fight. It was as if the arachne was completely disregarding her own safety, focusing everything she had on killing her enemy.  
Lina was initially forced to do nothing but defend, she could not see an opportunity to attack through the flurry of blows from the monster's arms and many legs.  
She changed tactics and jumped back, flying several meters through the air before planting her feet against a tree trunk and launching herself forward. As the monster lunged forward, Lina whispered an incantation that coated her blade in flames and made a wide swing. The monster reflexively shut her eyes, fire being a weakness of her species, and Lina took advantage by rotating herself in the air along with her swing, slashing at one of the monster's legs with her dagger.  
A howl pierced the air as the leg came clean of and fell to the ground, but it was not a cry of pain. It was a howl of rage.  
Lina landed nimbly on her feet, swung around and thrust her sword forward, and was shocked by what she witnessed. Her opponent met the tip of the blade head on with an open palm, and it pierced right through her hand. Despite the flames that burned her flesh, the monster didn't show any pain and instead twisted her arm, making Lina lose her grip on the sword. She quickly distanced herself and held her dagger at the ready, watching in pure amazement as the arachne pulled the sword from her hand and jammed it tip first into the ground, all the way to the hilt. The blood dripping from her severed leg and injured hand didn't even seem to warrant her attention, she was focusing only on the human in front of her.

For the first time in a long time, Lina felt fear during a fight. This was an enemy who radiated pure hate towards her, hate so strong that she was willing to sacrifice pieces of her own body to kill her enemy. Lina had never seen anything like it before. When the spider woman charged her again, she decided to gamble, something she didn't do often. Playing a hunch, Lina waited until the last possible moment, then threw herself forward and down while twisting herself around in the air so that she landed on her back directly below the arachne's spider body. She had silently cast a strength improvement spell on the arm that held the dagger, and it's tip was coated in adamantium, so when she trust it straight up it pierced through the monsters skin and entered her belly, where it channeled it's flames directly into her body.  
The monster shrieked and stumbled around, Lina quickly rolling out from beneath her and running over to her sword, pulling it from the ground. The hero noticed that her hands were a bit unsteady as she held her weapon in front of her.  
The arachne flailed and stumbled before finally crashing down hard on the ground, just a short distance away from the incubus. By now the flames had stopped burning within her, but the damage they had done to her organs was lethal.  
The man who's name Lina didn't know suddenly stirred, amazingly still alive. “Lily, a-are you there? I, I c-cant see a-anything, it's so d-dark.”  
The arachne called Lily somehow managed to crawl close enough to reach out with her uninjured hand and grasp his. “I'm, right here, honey. Everything, is alright...”  
Lina stared in amazement as the man actually smiled, before coughing blood and almost whispering his final words in a weak voice. “G-good, I lo..ve y..ou sw..eet..y...”  
His voice trailed of, and his lips stopped moving. Lily grasped his hand tighter, raised her head, and let out a long cry of pure despair.

The sound of this monsters lamentation hit Lina harder then any battlecry she had ever heard. The shrill sound felt like it was piercing her very soul, she wanted to cover her ears but something stopped her from moving. It was like she felt compelled to witness the consequences of her actions.  
Large tears were flowing down Lily's cheeks now, and loud sobs filled the air along with her pained screams. She never let go of the man's hand.  
Lina just stood there as if frozen to the ground, not sure how much time had passed. When Lily finally looked at her, she was surprised to see not anger, but pleading in the monster's eyes.  
“You, hero. Please, end my life.”  
Unable to respond, Lina just stared at her. Lily's face didn't change as she continued. “I'm dying, but my death will come slowly. Please, speed it along so that I may join my husband in death. You should have no complaints, it's what you came here to do isn't it?”  
Lina slowly approached, holding her sword at the ready. To her surprise she no longer felt any hostility from the monster.  
When she was close enough, Lily lowered her head and exposed her neck. Raising her sword, Lina hesitated for a moment and asked the question who's answer she just had to know. “Did you, love him?”  
Lily sobbed, then replied. “Yes, with all my heart.”  
Lina clenched her teeth and brought her blade down.

She was not sure how long she stayed there after that. It was as if something compelled her to stay until she admitted to herself what she had just witnessed.  
Everything kept playing out in her mind over and over again. The man's hostility when he realized who she was, the monster's rage when her husband was cut down, her shrieks of pain and despair when he died, and the pair's mutual proclamations of love towards each other.  
According to the order's teachings, this could not be true, and yet she had seen it with her own eyes. This monster and this human had lived as husband and wife, and shared a very strong bond of mutual love. And she had destroyed it.  
Eventually, Lina noticed that it was getting dark. Swearing, she started to quickly head back the way she came, but the thoughts mulling through her mind did not give her any peace.  
It was almost nightfall when she emerged from the forest, the soldiers who had been waiting for her anxiously asked what had kept her. She told them that she had encountered and slayed the monster, and that it had been alone as far as she could tell, then began to head back to base at a brisk pace, not caring if they had to struggle to keep up with her.


	2. Soulsearching

The following day when Lina headed out to continue her mission, she made her way back to the arachne nest. She had been unable to sleep that night, visions of their dead bodies haunting her and the screams of despair still ringing in her ears.  
When she found them again she stopped for a moment, watching their corpses silently. Their hands still held each other.  
Lina pulled out the small spade that she had smuggled out from the base and began digging. It was hard work and took a long time, but she didn't care. She felt like she had to at least give them a proper funeral. 

When she was finally done it was late in the evening. She was kneeling before two mounds, dirt all over her hands and a small tear in the corner of her eye.  
Burying them had given her some comfort, but it couldn't change the fact that they had died by her hand. There was also still a much larger issue to deal with. All her years as a hero, she had fought and killed many monsters. She had been told they were simpleminded predators who ate humans, but now she had witnessed something that contradicted the truth preached by the order.  
It was still possible that this couple was a special exception, but if they weren't...  
Lina stood back up, brushed the dirt of her hands as best she could, hid the spade and began her return trip. Her mind was made, she was going to find out the real truth.

When enough scouting missions had been completed, command concluded that the arachne had been acting on her own and that there was no enemy force hiding in the forest. Lina Lumen was granted a short leave to visit her family before her next assignment, and she planned on using every day of it to search for facts.  
The first thing she did was ask her father a question that she had carried with her for a long time. How he had known about the risk of her becoming a labrat unless she reached hero status.  
Her father, a man named Lambert, had been reluctant to answer at first, but Lina kept pushing him until he finally agreed to tell her the whole truth. It had not been easy to hear.  
Before he became a soldier, he had worked in a jail. A secret jail in the dungeons under the nation's capital. It was made to house the incubi captured by the order all over the empire.  
Lamberts voice became heavy when he told her about the things he had seen in there. His job had been feeding the prisoners, and also to transfer them between their cells and the interrogation rooms. A better name for those rooms though, was torture chambers.  
The captured men were tortured for information, long and often. He had often heard the priests who were always present shout at the prisoners and order them to renounce the darkness and the monsters, but every single prisoner, without fail, gave angry retorts and refused to give up their 'wives', as they put it (upon hearing that particular word, Lina shuddered a little).  
He continued to say that he had eventually qualified for soldier duty, but that he had never believed the order's 'truth' that he had sworn to follow. He knew that the monsters who always attacked the nation was not viscous, mindless predators like the priests wanted everyone to believe. They were just desperate to get their captured husbands back from the dungeons under the capital, and their ferocity was used by the propaganda department to spread the image of the monsters as mindless savages, both withing this kingdom, and others.  
Lastly, he told her the reason they were able to capture as many incubi as they did. The priests in the capital had a secret ritual that could remove a certain amount of demonic energy from a person. It's effect was limited, if the person had absorbed to much demonic energy it didn't work, and it could not be used on the same person more then once every month, but it did allow a special team of highly trained troops to sneak into demon realms every now and then and kidnap incubi. They would happily have dissected Lina to figure out how to replicate her ability for their own purposes.

Lina took all of it really hard. She felt sickened and wanted to vomit, but held back the impulse with pure force of will.  
She realized it now. All those monsters that the order had killed, that SHE had killed, they were all the same as Lily. The only reason they didn't fight with the same reckless abandon was because they were all trying to rescue their husbands. Lily had thought her husband was dead, and had been out for revenge on his killer, no longer caring about her own safety (in the end, she had even welcomed death).  
Lina collapsed onto her knees and hands on the floor as the lies came crumbling down around her, and the truth was made clear. Not only had she killed them, she had been defending those who would torture men to death in hidden dungeons.  
She heard her father scramble to his feet and felt his hand on her shoulder. She lashed out and pushed him back, then covered her mouth in an attempt to hold back a scream.  
She wanted to hit him, she wanted to shout her anger at him for going along with all of it and making her a killer. But deep down she knew it wasn't his fault. He had simply done what he could to care for and protect those he loved. He was the same as Lily too.  
The only one here who was fit to be called a real monster was none other then herself, Lina Lumen, the so called 'Light of Purity'.

It took a while before she managed to regain control of herself and let Lambert hold her again. Silently crying, she told him all about what she had seen in the cursed woods.  
His face became pale as he responded to her words. “So, their love for their husbands is even stronger then I thought. Strong enough to still be their first priority even after he is dead.”  
Lina looked up at his face. “Father, what will we do now? I can't keep pretending to be a hero, not after this.”  
“I don't know sweetheart, but I promise you this. No matter what you choose to do, I will support your decision.”  
Lina was astonished to see tears in his eyes as he continued. “I've lived with these lies for so long, hated them until I've choked on them, but I've never found a way out. The order has full control of this nation, and exert it's influence even into the nearest demon realms. I've often told myself that I had to do what I did for you and your mothers sake, but now I am not sure I can justify it anymore.”  
They held each other, both of them silently crying.

 

In the days that followed Lina learned a lot. After speaking with her mother, a kind woman named Vera, she learned about the man known as The wandering Scholar. A man who had defied the order and the Chief God and traveled the world, studying the monsters and the men who lived with them as their husbands. He had documented his findings in a book called the Monster Girl Encyclopedia (and had subsequently been marked for death by the order).  
Finding a copy of that book was hardly a simple matter, but her mother knew someone who had found it once, and after some careful negotiating, Lina had been lead to an old well on the outskirts of the city. She had used the rope she brought to climb down into it, and there she had found the forbidden book in a buried chest.

Reading it confirmed what she and her father had thought, the monsters were not vicious at all. They even hated the needless loss of human life (they typically only killed if they or their husbands were in danger).  
They had been true monsters once, but the current demon lord had given them their current female forms and changed them so that they prioritized sex over everything else (many parts of the book were quite graphical in their descriptions on this matter, and Lina blushed quite a lot as she read it).  
Towards the end of the book he had written about his interview with the demon lord herself and her plan for the world, and ended it with an encouragement to the reader to really think about everything in the book and carefully consider what part they wanted to play in the future of the world.  
When Lina read this, it was as if the words spoke directly to her. She closed the book, put it back into it's hiding place, and contemplated her next actions carefully all the way home.

When Lina's leave ended and she was ordered to a new post, she had decided what she would do. She had not told her parents as knowing it now would only put them in danger, and they would know eventually anyway.  
She had been tasked with scouting another demon realm area, to the west this time, and it suited her plans just fine. Traveling to the outpost, installing herself in the barracks, greeting the commanding officer on site, she did it all as if on autopilot. She was nervous, and took great care to not let it show. She wanted everything to proceed like it had done on her last posting.  
It was difficult to sleep that night. She kept thinking about what she was about to do, and what would happen when she did. It was scary to think about, and yet every time she found herself hesitating, all she had to do to reinforce her determination was remembering her own sins.  
_“That's right, I have to do this. It's the only way I can think of to repent.”_  
She turned in her bed and tried to sleep once more.


	3. Journey

The morning was uneventful. Everything happened almost exactly like it had done at her last posting, including the gossiping amongst the troops when they heard her name.  
Yet despite the normality of it all Lina could not help but feel anxiety. She was planning on leaving everything she knew behind after all, and she didn't know exactly what awaited her either.  
It was hard to keep a straight face, harder then it had been yesterday.

Lina felt a slight relief once she was on the road. Walking helped keeping her imagination from running wild.  
She noticed that the soldiers escorting her looked a little braver and tougher this time. Perhaps the commander of this outpost was a little more inclined to show his respect towards her then the last one. For some reason this thought amused her, she wasn't quite sure why. She subtly smirked and continued onwards.  
Eventually they reached the farm that was their objective. The farm was abandoned since, while the house was alright, the crop fields were now covered in demonic corruption and strange plants grew in them. Lina's escort set up camp in the abandoned house while she continued across the fields and into the demon realm.  
Out of curiosity, she extended her hand and picked one of the strange fruits she passed by. By the looks of it, it had once been corn. It still had almost the same shape but it was now purple-ish in it's color. She tried shaving a few kernels of the cornstalk and noticed they easily came of and were rather soft and pleasant to chew.  
She could feel the sweet taste of demonic energy, each kernel packed full and bursting with it. The corrupting energy swirled around in her body, then quickly started to diminish. She could feel it disappearing just like it always did and found herself briefly wondering what would happen if she tried to make popcorn with these.  
Rejecting the idea, she continued her march, straight towards the heart of the demon realm.

 

The journey took a couple of days. Lina didn't know what way to go so she ended up having to backtrack a number of times. She did get the attention of monsters soon enough, but most of them just watched her from a distance since she made it known that she saw them, then ignored their presence.  
A few monsters did try to attack her, but when they did she just repelled their assault without inflicting harm. One particularly aggressive salamander did put up a good fight, but in the end Lina subdued it and sheathed her sword before walking away, leaving the salamander beat up but alive.

Lina didn't ask anyone she encountered for directions, as she would have no way of telling if they would speak the truth or not, but she eventually became certain that she was heading in the right direction when she encountered five armored warriors blocking her path. She guessed that they were dullahans, having read about them in the encyclopedia, and spoke for the first time since beginning her journey.  
“I assume you are servants of the one who commands authority here.”  
The dullahan in the center of their formation took a step forward and pointed her blade at Lina.  
“State your purpose for coming here, hero!”  
Lina smiled as she replied. “You should not call me hero. I am here to surrender to your commander.”  
She then took her sword and dagger and threw them so that they landed at the dullahan's feet, and put her hands in the air.  
Stunned silence followed for several seconds, before it was broken by an unlikely sound. A faint giggle could be heard coming from above.  
“Hihihi, I thought you were a weird human already since the demonic energy doesn't seem to affect you, but now I'm really interested.”  
Looking up, Lina saw a small girl sitting on a broom that was hovering in midair. She didn't look older then ten, but it was obvious that she was a witch and most likely older then she appeared. Also her rather imposing staff spoke of her rank.  
Lina addressed the witch directly. “You must be the officer in charge.”  
The witch's eyes narrowed. “Oh, that's interesting. Most humans around here who see us assume we are children. Clearly, you know more then the average order soldier.”  
Lina grinned. “I read the Wandering Scholar's work on your kind. I know you're a witch and your soldiers are dullahans.”  
The witch giggled again. “Hihi, and what, pray tell, is a girl like you doing in a place like this?”  
As the witch laughed at her own joke, Lina just smiled in response. “I seek an audience with your leader. I am unarmed and I give you my permission to restrain me if you feel it's necessary. If you are capable of detecting lies, you know that I'm speaking the truth when I say I didn't come here to fight.”  
The witch's face turned to a more serious look and she weaved a spell while muttering inaudibly. A small magic circle formed and she held it almost like a lens and observed Lina through it.  
After doing this for a minute, she dismissed the spell and landed, looking up at Lina's face.  
“Will you come with us willingly?”  
Lina nodded. “I will.”  
“Why are you doing this? Are you some sort of messenger?”  
Lina shook her head. “No, I am here on my own volition. I do not represent the order or anyone else.”  
The witch made a signal with her hand towards the dullahans, who then proceeded to tie Lina's hands behind her back and assumed positions around her. They collected her weapons and began moving along the road, the witch taking to the air again and hovering right above them as they marched.  
Lina wasn't sure if she felt fear or excitement or both, but she was sure about one thing. This had been the point of no return.  
The fact that she was now unable to turn back was somehow calming to think about. It meant that the only option was forward, and she felt comfortable with this sort of situation. The biggest difference now though, was that the one that had put her in such a situation was she herself, not someone else.


	4. Journey's end

Lina observed the scenery around her as they marched. She had seen many strange things on her journey but now she was starting to notice something new. The area they were in had plants and trees growing in rows rather then spread out, making her assume that it was planted. And that in turn would mean...  
“Hey you, witch. What do I call you?”  
The tiny girl was drifting through the air on her broom at about 2 meters height. She turned her face towards her human prisoner. “Call me Melissa, it sounds better then 'hey you' anyway.”  
Lina smirked a little. “Alright Melissa, you can call me Lina. I was just wondering, is this area inhabited? I see neat rows of plants here but no buildings.”  
Melissa tilted her hat with her index finger. “This is a plantation for growing various fruits, but there is no need to work hard with the plants beyond putting them into the ground. That is why there are no farm houses like you humans would expect.”  
Lina gave her captor an inquisitive look. “Don't the plants need attention at all?”  
The witch grinned. “As someone who doesn't get affected at all by demonic energy, it must be difficult to imagine it's effects.”  
She tapped her chin and raised her gaze upwards, like a child thinking about the answer to a question. “I guess the best way to put it is to say that it makes the plants physically stronger and more productive.”  
Lina gazed at the strange trees again. “So the effects of demonic energy extends to the land as well then.”  
Melissa chuckled happily. “Indeed it does. You know, you're funny for an order soldier. Funny for a human in general, but especially since you seem to be a pretty strong hero. Why exactly are you here?”  
Lina's gaze fell to the ground in front of her. She remained silent for such a long time that Melissa moved closer and gave her an inquisitive look. “Hey, are you alright?”  
Lina raised her head. “A captor who worries about her prisoner, even one such as me. I appreciate your concern, but I don't deserve it.”  
Melissa seemed confused by the answer and Lina's sudden change in mood. Not knowing what to make of it, she decided to not continue the conversation unless the human girl spoke again.   
The remainder of their march was covered in silence.

Eventually they reached a town with a large fort. Lina had looked at old maps and history books and found out that this town was once a merchant center for humans, but was now covered by the demon realm. When they started moving through the streets she could see that it still appeared to be a merchant town, except with completely different items being sold.   
Everywhere she looked she saw new strange things that monster merchants were selling. Strange fruit, fancy (and lewd) clothing, jewelry, books, sex toys and other things.  
The streets were full of monsters of all kinds and human men (she assumed they were all incubi), and various kinds of pleasurable moans could faintly be heard from most of the windows they passed by.  
Lina had of course expected that she would draw a lot of attention when she got here, but it still felt weird to be stared at by everyone they passed. Since she still wore her armor and order insignia, she must be a strange sight surrounded by dullahans and a witch in the middle of the street.   
She tried to shift her attention away from the stares and noticed how thick the demonic energy was. It was like she could taste it in the air. She still didn't feel any different then normal, meaning that it got nullified when t touched her like usual. Slightly amazed, she continued to march forward wordlessly, trying to listen to the whispers among those they passed.

When they reached the fort they were allowed entry without any fuss, meaning that Lina had been right in her assumption that Melissa was high ranking. They proceeded through the halls and entered a large hall that seemed to have been remodeled to a throne room. Several monsters lined the walls, including a number of witches, and also incubi who Lina assumed were these monsters husbands. Everyone in the room were dressed in royal court garbs.   
At the far end of the room there was a throne (although it wasn't as large and imposing as you would expect), and on that throne sat a woman unlike anyone she had ever seen before.   
Her whole body seemed to radiate feminine beauty with it's fair skin, perfectly shaped legs, elegant hands, large breasts and curvy hips.   
Her face was like something a perfectionist sculptor would create as his masterpiece, her red eyes seemed like deep wells you could drown in and her long, lustrous hair was white as fresh snow. Two horns adorned her head and two white wings extended from her back. She was wearing a deep purple dress adorned with shining red gemstones, a dress that exposed her legs and showed of her impressive bust. Together with the large sapphire that hung from her long necklace (almost reaching down into her cleavage), it became impossible to not look at her chest.  
Lina felt her heartbeat increase and noticed she was sweating a little. She considered herself to be straight, but she still felt drawn to this amazing woman despite being of the same sex. There was no doubt about it, she was definitively a lilim, a daughter of the Demon Lord.  
Lina swallowed and slowly approached the throne.

Melissa flew ahead and started whispering in the lilim's ear, earning a few surprised expressions from her master as she did. The demonic woman's gaze met Lina's, and she smiled curiously almost like a young girl.   
Lina found herself feeling even more attracted to this strange, white woman. She had read about lilims and knew they had a powerful charm magic, but that's not what this was. Lina's immunity to demonic energy also nullified any mind affecting magic various mamanos had tried to use on her in the past, which meant that right now what she was feeling could only be a genuine attraction to a monster woman. The realization almost made her laugh at herself, but she kept her face neutral and met the powerful gaze.  
The lilim smiled. “Well now, this certainly is a surprise. Many things about you don't seem to make sense my dear.”  
Her voice was soft as velvet, and Lina didn't sense any malice or hostility in it. She steeled herself and addressed the one who would decide her fate. “Am I correct in assuming you are a daughter of the Demon Lord?”  
The lilim moved her hand along her leg, letting her fingertips lightly stroke her skin. “Oh? An educated soldier. Yes, I am a lilim.”  
She shifted her position and revealed her long, white tail, letting it wave slowly back and forth through the air. “My name is Xalvadora, but you may call me Dora. It's simpler that way.”  
Lina bowed her head as she spoke. “I am Lina Lumen. Sometimes people call me The Light of Purity.”

Several of the monsters in the room reacted when they heard her name. Lina raised her head and continued. “It seems my reputation precedes me.”  
Xalvadora raised her hand to call for silence. She stood up and moved closer, her dress flowing elegantly around her legs as she walked, her tail swaying behind her.   
She stopped when she was right in front of the feared hero, then removed the restraints around Lina's hands.   
Complete silence followed, during which nobody except Xalvadora moved. She seemed to be inspecting Lina from different angles, looking, lightly touching and even smelling her.   
Lina remained still but noticed she had a hard time keeping her pulse level. The close proximity of such a powerful and magnificent demon woman was intoxicating, and she had to focus hard on keeping a straight face.   
Once Xalvadora was done with her inspection, she took a step back. “There are many rumors about you. Although some stories are no doubt exaggerations, I think it's safe to say that even unarmed, you could have made a move with me so close to you.”  
She leaned closer again and continued. “Especially seeing how you defeated all who challenged you on your way here without inflicting permanent harm.”  
Lina noticed a lot of heads turning around her as people whispered to each other. She met the lilim's powerful gaze again and spoke. “I will gladly explain my reason for being here if I have permission to speak, your majesty.”  
Xalvadora gave her a displeased look. “I told you to call me Dora, I'm not a big fan of pompous titles. And yes, you may speak.”  
Lina bowed. “I beg your pardon, and thank you.”  
She raised her head and addressed the room. “My name is Lina Lumen. Since I was a young girl I have been trained to become a soldier who fights monsters. I am highly resistant to demonic energy, so much so that being here doesn't cause me any trouble.”  
She paused briefly, then slowly got down on her knees, put her hands against the floor and bowed her head deeply.  
“I have come to receive my punishment.”

A slight murmur filled the room, but it quickly died down when Xalvadora started speaking again.   
“I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate my dear.”  
Lina remained in her current position as she spoke. “I have killed many of your kind during my life. I was told you were all bloodthirsty monsters from which humanity needed defending. I have recently learned that was a lie, but for a long time I never questioned the lie.”  
She made a brief pause, then told them everything that had happened that had lead her here. The fateful encounter with Lily and her husband, what had happened after it, the conversation with her father, how she found and read the Monster Girl Encyclopedia, her decision and her journey into the demon realm.  
“Not only have I killed many loving wives who just wanted to save their husbands, but in doing so I have helped my superiors carry out unspeakable atrocities. I may have been ignorant, but that doesn't make my crimes go away.”  
Lina noticed that her vision was foggy and her eyes felt moist. When she blinked a couple of tears fell onto the floor beneath her face. She pressed her eyelids together and continued, the tone of her voice noticeably different.  
“I can't stop thinking about those who's lives I have extinguished and all the suffering their loved ones have had to endure because I helped make it possible. I don't deserve to be called hero or any other grand title. The only thing I deserve is your judgement.”  
She stopped and listened. The room was very quiet, but there were faint sounds echoing of the walls. Sounds Lina had not expected to hear. It was the sound of quiet sobs.

She felt a hand on her head. It touched her so very gently, almost like a mother trying to comfort a sad child. She raised her head in surprise and saw Dora's face, and the painful expression on it.  
Completely bewildered, Lina shifted her gaze and saw the same thing all around her, faces of monsters and incubi wearing sad expressions. Some of them were even visibly crying.  
Turning her face back to Dora's, the lilim spoke to her. “I am sorry for what has been done to you.”  
When Lina's only reply was a continued confused look, Dora smiled and continued. “You are just like the monsters of the past. We to were forced to kill humans and each other, because that was the world plan the chief god trapped us all in.”  
She stood up and offered her hand. Lina took it as if in a daze and let the lilim pull her to her feet.  
“My mother managed to break our kind free from the chains of the chief god, but she couldn't save the humans. That is why she is even now tirelessly working to achieve that goal, assisted by me and my sisters.”  
Dora put her free hand on Lina's cheek and gently stroked it. “I won't pass any judgement on you, I can tell you have suffered more then enough already. Instead I will ask you one thing. Please let me help you.”  
Lina's lip trembled a little and she felt her eyes getting moist again. Before she knew what she was doing she had thrown her arms around Dora's neck and was crying loudly into her large chest. The lilim embraced her and held her gently, lightly tapping her back.


	5. End and beginning

Lina was not sure how long she just stood there in the lilim's embrace, but she didn't care. The warmth and comfort that it gave her was not something she wanted to end.  
Nevertheless they did eventually separate and faced each other, Dora still holding her shoulders.  
“How are you feeling?”  
Lina let out a short laugh. “I'll tell you when I figure it out.”  
Dora just smiled and caressed her cheek.  
After doing some thinking, Lina had a thought. “You asked me to let you help me, and I think I know how you can.”  
Dora let her hand slip down and grabbed Lina's fingers. “Just tell me, if it is within my power I will do it.”  
Lina took a deep breath and steadied herself before speaking. “Can you turn me into a monster? I don't even know f that's possible, but I feel like I don't want to live as a human anymore.”  
A brief hint of concern passed over Dora's face. “Hmm, your unique resistance to demonic energy is going to be a bit of a problem.”  
Lina felt her mood sink again, but only for an instant before the lilim gently embraced her again.  
“I didn't say it would be impossible dear. If my mother could do something that was considered impossible, then so can I. I'll find a way to monsterize you if that's what you want me to do.”  
Lina felt warmth return to her heart and returned the hug. “Thank you.”

 

Lina sat on a chair in a very elegant bedroom. She was slightly nervous and was uncharacteristically fidgeting where she sat.  
The room in question was Xalvadora's private quarters, the reason for her fidgeting was that she had just undergone an examination conducted by Melissa and a girl Lina assumed was a lich. The witch had done most of the talking, while the words spoken by the lich could be counted on one hand.  
They had removed her armor and dressed her in a white gown, and their examination had been a little intimate to say the least.  
Still, she wouldn't go so far as to call it unpleasant. They both had a very gentle touch and she had felt their benevolence throughout the whole thing.  
She was currently alone in the room and waiting for the results of their study. Since demonic energy seemed to have no effect on her, Melissa had said that they might need to work out a different strategy. Waiting for an answer was more nerve wracking then Lina could have imagined. Unlike the evaluations she had gone through as an Order soldier, this seemed much more important to her. So much so that she wasn't even paying attention to the room she was in and the unusual items in it.  
The only thing that could draw her gaze was the bed. It was quite large without being overly gaudy, and the sheets were deep purple. They looked like top quality silk, Lina guessed that it was arachne silk. She felt a slight pang of guilt when she remembered Lily and her husband, and repeated the vow she had taken to not let their deaths be in vain. Somehow she would find a way to make up for what she had done, even if the mamanos she had met forgave her. 

After a few more minutes the door opened and Dora entered. Lina quickly stood up from her chair and turned towards her. A playful smile could be seen adorning the lilim's face.  
“You're in luck, I believe we have found a method that will work on you.”  
Lina could feel her pulse increase slightly. She was not sure what she would have done if they were unable to transform her, hearing that it could be possible was a huge relief and a slightly scary thought at the same time.  
“Well, that's good news. S-so what do I need to do?”  
Dora just gave her a mischievous look as she moved closer, her long white tail wrapping itself around Lina's legs. “You just need to follow my lead.”  
Lina swallowed as the lilim reached out and lightly touched one of her breasts with one hand and slowly put her other hands index finger against Lina's lower lip. She then pressed on it to make the human girl open her mouth and invaded it with her long tongue.  
It was as if all the strength and discipline that had allowed her to keep a straight face through almost anything just melted. Lina could feel every beat of her own heart, as well as the heart of the devilishly beautiful woman who now pressed their chests together. She could feel the white tail caressing her legs all the way up to her hips. She could feel the surprisingly strong white wings envelop her and hold her steadily. She could feel the elegant hands touching her breast and back. And she could feel the long, soft, wet tongue exploring every inch of her mouth.  
Before she knew what she was doing, she had completely dropped her hero facade and lost herself in the moment. She threw her arms around the gorgeous, soft and warm woman that held her and greedily answered the kiss.  
She reached up with one hand and tried touching one of the large horns. It felt hard, but not unpleasant against her fingers, and when she moved on to stroking the silky white hair the contrast made her appreciate it's softness even more.  
The hand on Lina's breast moved down to her crotch. It's touch sent waves of what felt like electric shocks through her body. She broke away from the kiss and moaned loudly as she grabbed on to Dora harder and begged her to keep going. The lilim was quick to grant her wish and increased the pace of her fingers going in and out of the wet pussy while her tongue found it's way to Lina's now exposed neck.  
The human girl allowed herself to ride the waves of pleasure and just forget about everything else. She felt safe in this devilish woman's arms. This absurd, frightening, beautiful, warm, kindhearted demonic woman was someone who she could give herself completely to and still feel safe and protected. She didn't know why she felt that way, nor did she care. She closed her eyes and screamed in pleasure.

“My my, you responded better then I thought you would. It would seem that you do have some nice monster-like qualities despite your upbringing.”  
Lina buried her face in Dora's large bosom. “It just feels so right whenever I'm close to you. I've felt genuine attraction towards you since we first met, so much so that it's surprising even to me.”  
Dora patted her head as she responded. “I feel something similar towards you, I think we were destined to meet sooner or later.”  
They looked into each others eyes, taking in the moment, then let their lips join again. Dora moved them towards the bed then laid herself down on her back, pulling Lina down on top of her.  
“There, now it's your turn.” She smiled as she rolled her long tail around the human girl's slender waist.  
Lina moved down and took a nipple into her mouth. As she sucked on it she grabbed the other breast. _“These boobs are so big and soft, it feels like my fingers are getting buried in giant marshmallows.”_  
She traced a line with her tongue along Dora's stomach down to the navel, then licked it a little extra before moving down to her pussy. It's taste was heavenly and made her head spin, and it's softness felt so great she didn't want to stop. She caressed the milky white, smooth skin on the lilim's well-shaped legs as she indulged in her nectar.  
Soon Lina cold feel the tail that was wrapped around her tighten it's grip slightly, as well as a hand on her head giving it a little push. In her eagerness she inserted two fingers and moved them around as much as she could, licking faster as she did.  
She could hear Dora's alluring moans, and the thought of who the two of them were and what they were doing made her so excited that nothing else mattered at the moment. For the first time ever, Lina Lumen felt free.

When Dora climaxed she squeezed Lina's head with her legs and arced her back, letting out a joy filled moan. Afterward they joined in a mutual embraced and just lied there, looking deep into each others eyes. After a while Dora finally spoke. “Are you ready to cross the final line, to end your human life so that you may begin your life as a mamano?”  
Lina would have felt uneasy hearing those words not long ago, but now they filled her with peace. She knew what Dora was doing, having sex with a lilim would normally monsterize any woman, except her. This little meeting between them had not been a part of any monsterization process, it was Dora's way of welcoming her and putting her heart at ease. Lina was deeply grateful towards her for that.  
“Yes, I'm ready.”  
Dora smiled and raised her hand before snapping her fingers. The door opened and Melissa entered, followed by an elegant woman dressed in an elaborate red and black dress and a cape. Lina looked at Dora who explained. “Allow me to introduce Dalia, she is the one who provided what we needed to transform you. She is also a vampire.”  
The woman called Dalia bowed deeply. “Me and my husband are rather famous for the high quality grey lamentation mushrooms we grow at home, and with a little help from Melissa and her lich friend we managed to mix it properly with the demonic energy of my mistress.”  
As she spoke, the tiny witch held out a cup full of gray fluid with a very ominous aura, but the sweetest smell Lina had ever felt.  
“If you drink this, you will die. Your human life will come to and end. Then you will be resurrected as an undead mamano.”  
She paused before adding. “Your life force is simply so strong that it shines brighter then every other form of energy that enters your body. The only way you can transform is to die first.”  
Lina smiled in response. “I sort of knew it had to be something like this to work. I'm no normal human after all.”  
Melissa grinned. “No, you most certainly are not. And I don't think you will become a normal mamano either.”  
Dora put a hand on Lina's cheek. “The mushroom literally grants you new life when it revives you, which means that once it starts shining again, your life force will be just as strong as before, only adapted to absorb demonic energy instead of erasing it. That in itself will make it even stronger. Since you are unique, we have no idea what you will be like in the end.”  
Lina stepped forward and grabbed the cup. The smell was almost overpowering up close.  
“I understand what you are saying and I thank you for this chance. Know that no matter what happens, I swear I will dedicate myself to the demon lord's cause. I will not rest until all humans and mamano have been freed from their torment.”  
She readied herself and lifted the cup to her mouth. The second the liquid touched her lips she raised it high and gulped it all down.


	6. New life

The sensation defied description. It was as is she was standing on top of a mountain in a roaring wind, except instead of being cold, the wind was a torrent of pleasure that washed through her entire being.  
Lina felt it touch every part of her body from her toes to the top of her head. To say that it was overwhelming was an understatement. Since it was futile to make sense of it, she just relaxed and let herself get swept along by the otherworldly sensation until everything became dark and her consciousness faded away.

 

Everything was dark. Dark as the blackest night. There was no light anywhere, just a great nothingness.   
Lina found herself wondering why, if there was nothing at all, did she feel something?  
A small sensation focused on her cheek, a very light and gentle warmth. It was almost unnoticeable at first, then the feeling slowly grew more defined.  
It took Lina a while to notice that a lot of other sensations seemed to return to her as well. She could see light and shapes, she could feel that she was lying down on something soft, she could feel the cloth against her skin, and she could smell something nice.   
She blinked several times and the shapes came into focus. Dora's face was close, her mystical eyes gazing deeply into her own. The sensation on her cheek turned out to be Dora's hand caressing it.   
Behind the lilim stood Melissa and Dalia, silently observing her with smiles playing on their lips.   
“How does it feel to be reborn?”  
Lina slowly raised herself into a sitting position and blinked a few times. She extended her arms in front of her and moved them in different directions while flexing her fingers and wrists.   
“I feel refreshed, elated even. But there is a slightly strange new sensation around my hands. As if there should be something there.”  
Dalia grinned, letting her fangs show, and leaned a little closer. “Perhaps there is, you just haven't brought it out yet.”  
Lina raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, then turned towards Dora. The lilim just smiled back at her. “Go ahead, imagine you are materializing the ting you feel should be there.”  
Lina closed her eyes and focused on her hands and the new sensation, it almost felt as if she was wearing two large gloves, except they seemed connected to her, moved according to her will, even transmitting the sense of touch to her...

When she opened her eyes again, she was looking at two ghostly, semi-transparent large hands. She could see her normal hands within them, their movement seemingly controlling the actions of the ghost hands.   
Lina blinked in surprise, then tried picking up a pillow with her new hand. She was amazed at how well she could feel the soft fabric despite only touching it with what looked like a transparent glove almost four times the size of her normal hand.  
A thought struck her, and she tried to dematerialize one of them. It disappeared, and then reappeared according to her will.   
For a while the former great hero sat there like an excited child playing with a new toy, trying various things with her new monstrous features. When she realized the others where laughing quietly, she blushed heavily. “You must think I'm silly, behaving like this.”  
Dora moved closer and put her hands on Lina's shoulders. “Not at all, why wouldn't you be excited and curious of your new self? I've seen it happen with pretty much every woman I have monsterized.”  
She then pulled Lina to her feet and towards a mirror. “Take a look, this is you.”

Lina marveled at the reflection that was staring back at her from the mirror's surface. She knew it was her own body, her face was on it (although it seemed to be a lot prettier then before), but it was still hard to take in.   
Her breasts had been an A cup before, partly as a result of all her rigorous training, but now they looked like they were trying to escape from the confinement of the small nightgown she was wearing. Her hair was now platinum blonde, waist length and wavy, and when she touched it the feeling was as if she had touched silk.  
Her hands were more elegant and, like the rest of her body, covered in soft, pale skin. The short nightgown revealed her legs and, although her arms and legs had always been well toned and in good condition, it could not compere to the luster they now had.   
Lastly, she leaned close to the mirror and looked into her own eyes. They were now the color of amethysts, and shining almost as brilliantly too. But more importantly, there was genuine joy in them, something that had been lacking from her reflection for a long time. 

As she reached up and touched her face, Dora's face appeared behind her in the mirror.  
“Do you like what you see?”  
“I, I can't find the words to describe it. You really weren't kidding when you said reborn.”  
Dora smiled and reached forward, pulled of the nightgown, and grabbed Lina's now large breasts. The sensation was amazing, what she had felt as a human could not compare at all.   
Lina soon felt the lilim's tail wrap around her, then poke her clit with it's surprisingly soft tip. She threw her head back and let out a bellowing howl, the pleasure was so strong that it overwhelmed her.  
She reached behind her head and pulled Dora into a kiss. As she greedily drank the sweet saliva she could feel the skilled hands and tail working her breasts, belly, neck, clit and thighs. It did not take long for another climax to rock her body, and Dora moved to lick her neck as Lina now saw herself in the mirror.  
The spectacle that she saw there was probably the most erotic scene she had laid eyes on, her now supremely beautiful and sexy body being fondled and caressed everywhere by an incredibly beautiful demon woman. When the lilim's soft tongue made it's way up her neck and reached her ear, Lina screamed again and felt week at the knees.   
Dora held her firmly as she sat down on the floor, placing the former human girl in her lap. Lina thought that it felt almost like a mother's kind embrace. 

The lilim smiled at her. “Is there anything you would like to ask me at this time?”  
Lina nodded. “Please tell me, what kind of mamano have I turned into?”  
Dalia and Melissa (who were both masturbating quite intensely, Lina now noticed), straightened up and cleared their throats.  
The witch spoke first. “The undead grey lamentation mushroom turns you into an undead mamano, but which one you end up as depends on several personal qualities.”   
The vampire moved closer, a look of interest on her face. “You have turned into a wight, a very high level mamano. But not just any wight, you are definitively different from the other wights I know.”  
Melissa chimed in with a bright smile. “I know right? When you climaxed it was as if an echo of it washed over us and made us lose ourselves for a short while. I think you will become something rather unique.”  
Dora grabbed her own breast and lifted it up a little. “Let's find out then shall we? My demonic energy was mixed in with the mushroom potion, but I want to give you a taste directly from the source now that your body no longer rejects it.”  
As she spoke, she squeezed her breast. Soon a single white drop formed at the tip of the nipple.   
“I'm no holstaur, but I can make a little milk and load it shock full of my demonic energy. If you drink this you will awaken truly to your monster self.”  
Without really caring what she was doing anymore, Lina moved her face closer to the alluring large, soft breasts in front of her. She grabbed one of them with her hand and closed her lips around the perky nipple, slowly licking the milk drop on it.   
The taste was incredible, it was like what she had felt before when having sex with the lilim, but a hundred times more intense and concentrated. It was as if energy surged through her body and made her feel hot, aroused and invigorated. She had to taste more.  
She began to greedily suck on the nipple, not caring how she looked to the eyes of others, not caring about anything else but the taste and the warmth she felt in her heart. Dora held her and gently pushed her towards the breast while patting her head. Lina found herself thinking that it really did feel like a mother's loving embrace.   
When she was done drinking and raised her head, Lina noticed something. The sensation of tears rolling down her cheeks. She slowly moved her hand to her face.  
“Huh? That's strange, I'm both crying and smiling.”  
Dora gently brushed the tears away with the back of her long, slender fingers.   
“It's probably just a bit of an emotional overload for you right now. Not uncommon for girls who are not yet used to their new situation.”  
Lina slowly put her arms around Dora's neck and softly kissed her. “Do you mind if I call you onee-sama?”  
The lilim let out a short, bubbly laugh. “Not at all, in fact I would be honored if you called me that.”  
“Then, onee-sama, please teach me how to be a good monster.”  
“Oh, I don't think you will become a good monster, I think you will become one of the greatest monsters ever.”  
They shared a laugh before kissing again, much deeper this time.


End file.
